


Walking Disaster

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko is so patient, Confessions, Fluff, Haruki is such a Disaster Gay, M/M, Smoking, Take-chan is a good friend, a hint of self-doubt, and Haruki panicked instead of accepted, bless his heart, post chap 28, things had gone slightly differently, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Koji sat in the chair next to his distraught friend. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder and assured him, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”“Akihiko asked me out,” Haruki’s muffled voice explained from behind his palms.Koji’s hand slipped from Haruki’s shoulder. He adjusted his glasses then cleared his throat and glanced at him before he asked, “Why am I getting the feeling you didn’t say yes?”Haruki’s hands fell away from his face. He laid them in his lap and twiddled his thumbs as he tried to figure out the least embarrassing way to answer that. “Erm, well…”“Haruki what did you do?” Koji asked a bit more sternly this time.“I kind of made up a terrible excuse and, uh… ran away!” Haruki finally cried. Hearing it out loud was somehow worse than living it. Admitting it made it real. Oh god.-(or… what if Haruki reacted a bit differently when Akihiko confessed)





	Walking Disaster

The door to the café burst open so suddenly that it made a couple of the customers gasp, Haruki included. In the doorway stood a man with dark hair and glasses. The familiar face was a sight for sore eyes, and he could cry. The man looked around until he noticed Haruki then he hurried over to the bar and exclaimed, “I came as fast as I could when I got your text! What is it! What’s the big emergency!”

Haruki looked mortified. He hid his face in his hands and mumbled, “It’s just terrible, Take-chan!”

Koji sat in the chair next to his distraught friend. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder and assured him, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Akihiko asked me out,” Haruki’s muffled voice explained from behind his palms.

Koji’s hand slipped from Haruki’s shoulder. He adjusted his glasses then cleared his throat and glanced at him before he asked, “Why am I getting the feeling you didn’t say yes?”

Haruki’s hands fell away from his face. He laid them in his lap and twiddled his thumbs as he tried to figure out the least embarrassing way to answer that. “Erm, well…”

“Haruki what did you do?” Koji asked a bit more sternly this time.

“I kind of made up a terrible excuse and, uh… ran away!” Haruki finally cried. Hearing it out loud was somehow worse than living it. Admitting it made it _real_. Oh god.

“What? Why! You’ve been stuck on him for years!” Koji yelped in utter disbelief.

Haruki squeaked then laid his head on the bar counter. He nodded and whimpered, “I don’t know. I panicked. What should I do?”

“Oh, no.” Koji shook his head. He shut his eyes and crossed his arms then said, “You got yourself into this mess, you’ll have to get yourself out of it. I’ve been telling you to forget about that guy for years, yet you clung to your feelings.” He massaged his temples to thwart the oncoming headache. “I can’t believe you finally got the chance you’ve been waiting for only to totally blow it.”

Haruki whimpered and his eyes filled with tears. He just needed someone to tell him what he should do now. He was torn between acting like nothing happened and calling Akihiko back this instant to apologize. It was just over 24 hours since it happened and the blond hadn’t sent him a single message, which wasn’t like him at all. Haruki didn’t even want to think about what that could mean.

Koji pat him on the back reassuringly. He tried to sound as sincere as possible when he sighed, “Come on, stop with the face. I’m sure it’s fine. He probably thought you were joking or something.”

Haruki lifted his head from the counter. He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he asked, “Really? You think?”

“Seems unlikely,” Koji admitted.

Haruki jumped and looked at the dark-haired man in disbelief. How could he be so cruel at a time like this? Where was his supportive friend during his time of need? This was totally unlike him even if the subject of their conversation was someone he didn’t particularly care for. He slumped against the counter again and made a defeated sound. If Take-chan couldn’t offer any helpful advice, then Haruki knew he was doomed.

“Have you considered talking to him instead of sitting here moping?” Koji asked. The flat expression on his face said that he already knew the answer.

“What… what should I say?” Haruki practically whimpered.

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe something like this.” Koji cleared his throat. He clasped his hands together and held them by his cheek. He batted his eyes and used a high-pitched, mocking voice as he said, “My dear Kaji-san, I’ve been head over heels for you since the first time our eyes met and am a ridiculous person for panicking earlier when I should’ve rushed into your arms and cried. Please say we can be together.”

“I appreciate it, but I don’t think we’d be a good fit.”

Both Haruki and Koji jumped at the sound of the deep voice behind them. They turned around to see Akihiko there. He simply blinked at the two of them. He had his helmet under his left arm and waved with the other.

Koji cleared his throat. He shut his eyes and ignored the embarrassed blush in his cheeks then stood abruptly. He nodded at Haruki and muttered, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to… something. It’s nearly dinner time, after all.”

“T-Take-chan! Wait!” Haruki reached for him but he practically ran out the door. The guy was already gone before he could sputter any more nonsense. Suddenly it was just him and Akihiko at a bar. The guy he’d been crushing on for years. The one that had just asked him out a day ago and Haruki hadn’t actually answered. Blush exploded in his cheeks and he couldn’t do anything but let out a soft ‘oooh’ sound. He was a flustered mess. Could this possibly get any worse?

Akihiko sat down next to him and placed his helmet onto the free seat on the other side. He flagged down the bartender then ordered them both drinks. He had a contemplative look on his face after that. There seemed to be a lot going through his head that he wasn’t sure how to express.

Yep. It got worse. Now there was this horrible, awkward tension in the air. It was accompanied by the loudest silence he’d ever heard. Haruki couldn’t deal. This wasn’t what their relationship was reduced to now. It couldn’t be. He’d just have to make the effort to push past his own feelings and make small talk. He could do that. Probably.

“I… that is to say, uh…” His first attempt didn’t go as well as he’d hoped. He chewed on his bottom lip afterwards. He knew he could get the words out if he focused.

“Haruki.”

“Yes!?” He squeaked.

“Do I really make you this nervous?” Akihiko asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Yes! No! Uhh…” How the heck was he supposed to get himself out of this mess? Yeah, the blond made him nervous but that wasn’t anything new. It wasn’t bad, either. If there was a way to put that into words, Haruki would love to know.

Akihiko grunted in response. He nodded at the bartender when they set a glass down in front of him. He picked it up and brought it to his lips then muttered, “I don’t mean to… but I get it.”

“Kaji-san, I–”

Akihiko took a sip then set his glass onto the counter and his shoulders slumped. He stared at the melting ice cubes and sighed, “I’ve tried so hard to change for the better so you’ll finally see me in a completely different light. I guess it wasn’t enough.”

Haruki didn’t care for the expression he saw on Akihiko’s face. It was much too somber for someone like him. The fact that he knew he was at least partially responsible for it made his gut twist painfully. It wasn’t what Akihiko thought at all. The least he could do was explain himself. Haruki bowed his head and muttered, “I’ve noticed.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve noticed how you’ve changed lately…” Haruki’s voice trailed off. He couldn’t exactly let the blond know that he’d been sure the changes were because of _that guy_. The one he was sure Akihiko had gone back to when he’d moved out.

“Ah.” Akihiko nodded.

There was silence between them after that. Haruki wasn’t sure what to do next. A big part of him wanted to flee again so he could try and regroup. No. Not this time. He’d already tried that and look how it turned out. His gaze traveled over Akihiko’s features carefully. Others might not see the longing in his eyes, but Haruki wouldn’t ever miss it. He knew the feeling because he lived it every single day.

“Join me for a smoke?” Akihiko asked.

Haruki hummed in response. He watched Akihiko stand first then grab his helmet. He followed the blond out of the café. They stood off to the side where there was a tall ashtray for cigarettes. He rummaged through his pockets but before he could find his pack, there was a hand in his face. Haruki blinked at the offered cigarette. He muttered a soft thanks then took it and placed it between his lips. He watched Akihiko carefully as he lit it for him.

A few puffs later, Haruki felt his frazzled nerves start to calm. He held the cigarette over the ashtray between them and tapped it gently so the ash fell off. He took another puff then exhaled. His voice was soft as he muttered, “Akihiko, I… I’m sorry I ran off like that yesterday. You just startled me, and I guess I panicked.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been giving you really obvious signals about my intentions lately. I thought you’d picked up on that.” Akihiko was as blunt as ever.

“Ahh… I’m hopeless, I know! Sorry!” Haruki squeaked.

“Relax, that’s part of your charm.” Akihiko took a drag off his cigarette and held it for a moment. He exhaled the smoke and finally asked, “So does this mean I was misreading the fact that you were interested in me?”

“No!” Haruki shrieked a bit louder than he meant to. He jumped when Akihiko glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head away from the blond so he couldn’t see the way his cheeks darkened and muttered, “I mean… no, you didn’t misread things. I like you a lot.”

“Yeah? Well I _like_ like you,” Akihiko declared. He motioned towards himself with his thumb and grinned at the other man. “So I win.”

Haruki snorted then shook his head. He let out an amused huff, looked back at Akihiko, narrowed his eyes, then asked, “When did this become a competition?”

“When it made you relax and make that cute face,” Akihiko replied. He bopped Haruki on the nose and smiled as he watched his eyes widen and his cheeks darken even more.

Haruki cleared his throat. He ignored the way his cheeks burned and tucked his bangs behind his right ear. He really hoped his voice wasn’t nearly as shaky as he thought it was when he finally replied, “I’m pretty sure I win because I’ve _like_ liked you since before I was even on your radar.”

“Objection. Unfair advantage.” Akihiko brought his cigarette back to his mouth and paused. He side-eyed Haruki and added, “But I’ll allow it.”

Haruki snorted then shook his head. This guy was too much sometimes. But in a good way. Leave it to Akihiko to get him to relax within a matter of minutes. Haruki didn’t know how he did it. He was a bit envious and awestruck. There were just so many amazing qualities about him that it made Haruki’s head spin. And that made his confession all the more confusing.

He took a final drag off his cigarette then put it out. A breeze blew and tousled Haruki’s hair playfully. He supposed now was a good a time as any to be as honest as he possibly could. He tucked his uncooperative bangs back behind his ear and kept his eyes forward as he mumbled, “Someone like you– being amazing in countless ways– could have anyone they desired.” His gaze fell downwards. Haruki’s voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, “That being said, would you really want to date someone like _me_?”

“Someone like…? Ohh, you mean someone selfless, caring, talented, levelheaded, and who happens to have really pretty hair?” Akihiko nodded then put out his cigarette on the ashtray between them. “Yeah, I would. That’s why I asked.”

“I don’t have–!” Haruki choked on his own words. Of all the things he could’ve said after that he’d up and tried to deny the hair thing. Really? He had no idea it was possible to be such a walking disaster.

Akihiko turned towards him and blinked. He lifted his hand so it was eye level then paused and asked, “May I?”

“Y-yeah.”

Akihiko brushed the bangs that refused to stay tucked behind his ear aside. He twisted the lovely locks around his fingers and hummed, “No matter the length, it always looks so silky and I constantly want to run my fingers through it.”

Haruki choked on whatever response tried to slip past his lips. His brain felt like it short circuited. He had the urge to hide his blushing face in his hands yet again. He didn’t this time. He kept his gaze on the blond that finally released his hair and looked like he was also blushing. Haruki had to be imagining it.

Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “I don’t want to seem pushy but… Do you wanna get out of here and go get something to eat?”

“We’re at a café,” Haruki reminded him. He motioned behind them for emphasis. It was only after that when he realized that the blond had asked him on a date and he’d blown him off _again_. He glanced at Akihiko and found that he didn’t seem bothered.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t count since you work here,” Akihiko explained. He tilted his head and tapped on his chin. “I was thinking we should go somewhere neither of us has ever been before.”

Oh. He hadn’t actually missed the opportunity yet. Haruki mirrored the blond’s head tilt and replied, “Hmm, that’s a risky move. We could end up hating it and ruining that place forever. Things would never be the same.”

“That’s true,” Akihiko nodded. His green eyes watched Haruki carefully as he replied, “But it could also be the best food we’ve ever had. We won’t know if we don’t try it.”

Haruki thought about it for a moment as he studied the blond. He didn’t really have an argument against that. It made a lot of sense. Sometimes he forgot Akihiko was pretty astute.

“Plus, even if the place sucks it won’t be so terrible if you’re there with me,” Akihiko added. “We can make the best of it together.”

A little half-smile spread across Haruki’s face. That was true enough. He looked at Akihiko out of the corner of his eye and asked, “What if the place is amazing and we love it?”

“Then I’ll deserve praise, of course,” Akihiko declared.

Haruki snorted then laughed softly. He smiled fondly at Akihiko and said, “You always do.”

“So… that’s a yes to dinner?” Akihiko asked, clearly in awe of the look directed at him.

Haruki tucked his unruly bangs behind his ear for the umpteenth time. He really needed to remember to clip them in place. He ignored the way the tips of his ears burned as he smiled at Akihiko and said, “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> i guess its time i start naming my given fics after songs too… XD  
not sure why given fandom was split into anime and manga on here now???
> 
> i wanted to write the a ‘what if’ scenario before the next chap idk… i was thinking about it… and then it was stuck in my head… sometimes that all it takes
> 
> god I really hope we get to see these two being cute in the next chap. I will seriously cry. THEY DESERVE IT. pls I need.
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im vibrating out of my seat


End file.
